a single thread's purpose in the pattern of the grand design
by darkducktales
Summary: Merida Dunbroch has to marry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock to protect both their peoples. Will Merida stay true to protect the people of her homeland and the people of Hiccup's village?
1. Truce

_**Thank you all for reading my story! I hope my arranged marriage au is a treat for you and the new year! Have a good day**_

* * *

Even though she didn't have actual skill when it came to tapestries, Merida would love to look at her mother's. As a child, she would goad her mother into making tapestries that told her favorite myths and legends, and Elinor would acquiesce because it meant that her daughter showed interest in something "ladylike".

As the years (or months, depending on how small the actual tapestries were) went by, her mother's tapestry room became crowded with different textiles that held the lessons of fate and truth within them; as Merida's interest in tapestries waned and her lessons increased, the queen placed the remaining tapestries in an alcove where different stories and documented events (that did not decorate the great hall) collected dust.

Among the tapestries that were hidden in this alcove, one was safe from the plague of time. This tapestry had became a bit worn and faded; however, it held a vibrant story that made the threads seem to shimmer. It told the story of a small - but proud - viking boy holding hands with a brave, red-headed lass. It was a symbol of peace, and it was almost forgotten.

 _Almost._

Merida was the living embodiment of a burning ember that wasn't afraid to burst out into flames. Her wild hair that seemed to have a life of its own was bound in a braid, and it was further restrained by white ribbons. To the princess's satisfaction, a few curls escaped their imprisonment, and they were content to just frame Merida's face. _As if waxing poetry would make the situation better._ A bitter voice murmured. _Even if it is waxing poetry, that doesn't mean that you can disguise wildness as duty and propriety._ Another voice chimed. _Which is exactly what this_ hairstyle _is representing._

She so desperately wanted to rub her temple. Merida was not used to having her hair pulled back in such a tight braid, but the constant inner monologue did not help her at all. If she were her sixteen-year-old self, she would stand from her throne and yell to her subjects and the vikings alike: _Fuck duty, fuck propriety, and fuck being a bride to a man whose lands are far away from my home!_ Then the sixteen year old would rip out her ribbons and actually become a wild flame.

Merida could not commit to that action. She had learned from her mistakes before, and she would not make them again. Even though she would not be the heir apparent to the throne of Dunbroch anymore, she was still a Dunbroch and must keep the respect of her clan alive (as long as she lives). That is why the eighteen-year-old Merida must sit in silence as the new chief of Burk tries to "woo" her with logic.

Sadly, the chief was not wrong, and both her mother and father had listened to him with a look of utter resignation in their eyes. They do not want to give their only daughter up, but they had to.

According to Chief Hiccup Haddock III, a band of rouge vikings were galavanting around the world, spreading chaos and bloodshed wherever they go. They had stolen livestock and crops, along with linens and medicines. That did not compare to the lives they had stolen from innocent families, and they displayed their murdered victims as apart of their conquests. The threat of them was made worse by the dragons that they had under their arsenals.

Dunbroch had never seen an actual dragon in centuries, so it came as a shock when both children and elders alike both looked to see an envoy of two large dragons. Even the elegant and tactful Queen Elinor had to curb her curiosity at the sight of the creatures when they finally landed outside of the castle.

When the mysterious dragon riders tried to announce themselves to a servant, King Fergus was already outside, bouncing with anxiousness and child-like curiosity. The king wanted desperately to see a full, able bodied beast that the the tales described.

As the two large dragons descended, all of Fergus's redness paled when he saw the dragons in all their glory. His loud voice could barely make a hoarse whisper as he looked upon the two dragons.

Later, Fergus would describe them as ancient beasts that somehow held _humanness_ within in them. _"Oh Elinor, you would've stopped breathin' when those eyes looked at you. They're intelligence was somethin' else, and I'm not goin' ta lie ta ya darlin', it sent shivers up my spine."_

With her father's description in mind, her blue eyes seemed to examine the young viking who would _whisk_ her away from Dunbroch and her family. He was intelligent alright. Intelligent and _cunning._

Looking into Hiccup Haddock's green eyes, she realized that there was a vulnerability in them. The position of chief was a new mantle for him (she guessed) and she could see the fear in his eyes. She recognized that look in her eyes whenever she looked into her own mirror. _What if I let my people down?_

It seemed that her examination of the viking was not unnoticed because - for a split second - their eyes met, and it seemed that they were saying " _Truce?"_

She stiffened to attention but tilted her chin in assent. " _Truce."_

It was many hours later, and the viking envoys and the whole kingdom of Dunbroch dined together, but something was different. It wasn't a boisterous affair like the feasts she knew as a child. No lord was deep into their cups, there was no play fighting, or loud stories eaten over twelve cups of mead; it was _sobering_ , and it made Merida's throat more chapped.

Even poor Hiccup tried to lighten the mood by retelling(what was supposed to be) a funny story, awkwardly. The poor lad was awarded a few meek laughs from the nobleman. Even her lively father seemed a shadow from himself as he sipped from his own goblet.

She made eye contact with her mother and raised a brow, but her mother gave her a weak smile in return. The queen shifted her hand to hold her husband's hands and he grazed his thumb upon it lovingly. Merida knew enough from her childhood that her mother was giving comfort to her father.

Merida looked upon her parents' interlocked hands and wondered if she would have a companion like that. Would Hiccup give her comfort in subtle ways just like her mother? Would he gallantly serenade her while drunk and press a sloppy kiss to her cheek like her father would with her mother? And for one moment, in the back of her mind, she asked herself if Hiccup and her would grow to love one another like a true husband and wife. Like her mother and father loved each other. Or would Hiccup and her make unspoken _truces_ for the rest of her life.

She felt lightheaded when she stopped looking at her parents' show of affection, and decided to analyze her soon-to-be husband. As soon as she saw Hiccup Haddock, he was looking back at with her a sense of anxiousness and(what appeared to be) guilt.

Maybe he asked himself the same questions that she was thinking of a second ago, and her mouth dried at the thought and she took a large _unladylike_ gulp from her goblet.

"How does it feel to fly on a dragon?" She rasped.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, and blushed at the blunt question she was offering him.

Merida tried to stifle a smirk after another sip of her mead. "Are you alright, _wee lamb?"_

God, she hoped that he got the hint that she was teasing him.

It seemed to fluster Hiccup more. "W-wee lamb-b?" At this point, the somber mood of the table lightened as a few chuckles were heard across the dining hall. Even the unusually calm Queen Elinor gave hardy guffaw.

"Stop teasing the dear, Merida." She gave her daughter a mock glare, and turned to her soon-to-be-son-in-law. "Forgive my daughter, Chief Haddock. She was teasn' you." She patted Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup gave a tiny, wheezy laugh as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. It was an enigma to Merida that a powerful and brilliant man with military prowess was self-effacing in front of two noble women who were a _little_ bit too deep in their cups. It instantly made Merida respect - and dare she say it - like him more.

After he regained his composure, Hiccup met Merida's smirk with a softer smile that she had seen. Yep, she was liking him more. Maybe it was the wine.

"Do you still want to learn about dragons?"

It was her turn to choke on her wine - but unlike the viking sitting across from her - she quickly picked up the gauntlet that was thrown at her.

"I think I asked you about how flying on a dragon feels like."

This earned a small smirk from Hiccup himself and a girl-like giggle coming from Fergus. It seemed that Hiccup was conceding, but she felt like the viking chief wouldn't give up so easily.

"It feels like-"

Suddenly, the table awoke from its metaphorical slumber because Macintosh, Dingwall, and Macguffin all automatically decided that they would talk in loud, huge bursts. Merida, with a look of resignation, finally put together that all the three lords

"Fergus, aye dragin'?"

"It seems ta' spitfire gets ta' wed to a country of spitfires. "

Lord Macguffin slapped Hiccup who was sitting right beside him. "I remember when he was just a pole of lad." Hiccup almost spat out the wine that he was drinking.

Dingwall chimed in, "Aye, I could've thrown him across a field."

To be honest, Merida was young when Hiccup and his father came to Dunbroch. She didn't remember much of it, except for green eyes, and chaol stained hands that matched with the mud stains on the hems of her dresses. As soon as the Horrendous Haddocks were gone, her memories of them were gone.

Now, Merida was across from the grown "pole of a lad" and she was relearning him for the first time. It was her turn to become silent and reserved, as the boistures events of the night slowly dwindled into the night.

Then, it hit her. She was getting married tomorrow, to a boy - _man_ \- that she didn't know well. Her stomach was now tied in knots and suddenly she felt lightheaded. This was not an archery contest that she could get out of, there were no magic spells to change her fate, and she couldn't just say "no." In order to do right to her people, and by extension Hiccup's people, she had to go through with it. This was her reality, and she must deal with the path her life was taking.

She loved her and mother and father, and she was grateful to see an equal partnership between them. However, that was not the reality for most of the women around her, especially for the more highborn women. Aunt Marguerite of Orkney had the same education as her mother, but when she was sent to marry a lord from Wales, she was only seen as the "head of the household" and not much else. Her husband did not care for her quick wit or her long and extensive knowledge of history and the arts or of her prowess in governing a kingdom. She was only cherished for being a broodmare.

 _Aunt Marguerite was never happy_ , Merida thought, _she was restless and was only seen as a possession._ She looked back to the smiling and content look in her mother's eyes. _She wouldn't have wanted me as unhappy as Marguerite, especially if her daughter was a spitfire. She has betrothed me to a man whose customs would treat a woman with equal respect, and he is not much older than I. She has listened to me._ There were tears now spilling out of the corners of her eyes as she realized how lucky she was to have a mother like her, and how did she repay her? By turning her mother into a bear.

Even though both Merida and her mother have learned from the bear incident and have forgiven each other, there was still some lingering guilt on her side.

On impulse, she pushed her way out of the bench and walked swiftly towards her mother, and placed a kiss onto her mother's temple. "Thank you, Mum."

Elinor straightened up instantly, and grasped her child's hand, "What is wrong, my lamb?"

 _No more wee lamb._ That made her want to cry more, and she felt like the child that used to hide under her mother's blankets in a thunderstorm. She raised her mother's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too, my love." Elinor kissed her daughter's temple. "Now go eat your feast, my dearest."

And with an uncharastic blush, Merida went back to her seat.

Across from her, Hiccup drew his attention from his talking companions to her. She knew that she looked different from the tempestuous she-bear that she was at the beginning of the feast. _I look like a child._ She thought. _Suddenly thinking of the consequences of the business transaction that befell her._

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think it was too much wine." She muttered.

Hiccup shifted uneasily in his seat, opening his mouth and closing it again. It was endearing to see a man so smart and powerful become so bashful around her.

From the interactions that she had with him, she knew that he was a humble man(possibly a good one). He never openly bragged about his conquests, or tried to make himself seem more superior to her just because he was a man.

Everyone at the banquet spent the rest of the time in high spirits, drinking mulled wine and beer while singing old soldier songs. Even her mother knew the words and taught Hiccup the words (this both made the viking and Merida blush).

All good things come to an end, however, most of the lords and vassals were beginning to drouse, and everyone could feel the vibrations of Fergus's snoring through the table(no matter how far back they were).

Queen Elinor stood and clapped her hands loudly to get the sleeping lords to wake, including her husband to send them off to their chambers.

As the lords departed to their respective chambers, Hiccup, in all his awkwardness(bless the lamb), kissed the back of her hand, "Have a goodnight, m'lady."

"It's Merida, Horrendous Haddock." She smirked. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Merida." He whispered.

Merida was conflicted. On one hand, Hiccup was a good man and he would not mistreat her. The vikings were known for giving women more freedom than the ones in her homeland. She could still practice swordsmanship and archery without being reprimanded. She might even learn how to train and a ride her very own dragon. This knowledge, however didn't help the crushing homesickness she would feel when would eventually leave her homeland. She would never hear her mother's voice again, laugh with her father, or help her siblings with their hijinks.

The wisdom imparted to her was as much apart of her identity as being a princess of Dunbroch, and she didn't know who she would be without her parents.

As she undressed, she wondered if she would get any sleep. When she unfolded her covers, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She asked

"It's your mother, Merida."

She raced to the door and as soon as she opened it, she engulfed her mother into a hug. "I don't know if I can do this, Mum."

She felt her mother lace her fingers through her unruly hair. "Oh my love, you can. You are the bravest person I have ever met, and you are great leader as well. Your fortitude is your strength my dear. You'll be a great ruler."

"But not a great wife." She muttered into her mother's chest.

An unqueenly scoff graced her mother's lips, "That boy was tripping over you, my darling. I'm sure he'll treat you well. Know what is this about-?"

Suddenly Merida whispered, "Do you still forgive me for turning you into a bear?"

"Oh my dear, I don't regret it. Our bond grew stronger because of that, remember that. We both learned something from it, have we not?" Elinor replied.

"I don't know how I'll live without ya', Mum." She whispered.

"Oh my brave lamb, you'll survive. I know it's scary but your are one of the most capable women I have ever met. You'll find your place there." She felt her mother stroking her back. "It's another thunderstorm that will give you a beautiful rainbow in the end. I'll miss you so very much, my darling girl.

Merida tried to reign in her tears as she listened to her mother. She knew she was too old to ask her mother this, but she felt like a helpless six year old again. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. That's why I knocked on your door." Both women clutched each others hands even as they climbed under the covers.

"Can I ask you something else? Think of it as an early wedding present." Merida asked.

"Yes, my love. What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to make tapestries, so that I can have a piece of you with me?" She clutched her mother's hand tightly.

The queen laughed lowly. "I should've threatened to wed you sooner if this would make you learn how to weave."

Merida kicked her mother's foot in jest. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh girl, your feet are ice cold. Of course I will, my love." She kissed her daughter's temple.

As Merida drifted off to sleep she heard her mother softly humming a lullaby that made her think of her childhood. A breeze rustled her hair as she heard her mother whisper like a wisp. "You'll always have a piece of me with you."

Merida fell into the land of sleep, dreaming of noble maidens riding dragons.


	2. sunrise, sunset

_**oof it's been a while.**_

 _ **i hope y'all are having a good, successful 2020 thus far. i also want to hank everyone's support and wonderful comments! you help me keep focus!**_

 _ **i hope this chapter isn't redundant or that Merida isn't too OOC. even though Merida knows what kind of person she is, she faces a lot of insecurity about her femininity and how she acts as a princess to her people. i would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **this isn't a historically accurate account clearly, lol but i tried to do some research into Scotland itself, and is Celtic weddings.**_

 _ **enjoy! 3**_

The sun shone on her face as Merida lazily scratched her nose. She could hear the birds chirping, and she smiled in contentment. She hasn't felt like this...since the…

It was her wedding day. Oh dear _mother_. The realization made her want to crawl back into the blanket, but she had to face the harsh light of day.

Suddenly, her door opened and she saw her mother carrying a package of some sort. "Good morning, my noble maiden."

"So no wee lambs this morning?" She replied.

Elinor made a tsking noise as she sat the package down at the end of her bed. "This is your wedding day, Merida. Stop acting like a smart-arse."

Merida made a fake scoff of shock. After the bear situation, her mother had taken to show her sharper tongue and honestly, it still caught her off guard when her mother did that.

"Yes, your highness." She shuffled out of bed just as her mother gave her a playful hit on the arm.

She stretched as she tried to ignore the nausea that was befalling her.

Merida heard her mother unraveling the package behind her as the morning bell rang. Why did it sound like an execution bell?

"My love, are you alright?" Elinor knew what it was like to be a distressed bride on her wedding day, and she had never seen her daughter so pale and withdrawn in so many years.

"Yes, Mum. 'M fine." Merida replied. Goosebumps were spreading over her uncovered arms as she looked into the dawning sky.

Her mother sighed and dropped the unwrapped package. "No, you're not."

She was led back to her bed as her mother rubbed soothing circles on her pale hands. "Even though Fergus-your father-chose me, I still felt like a skittish animal trapped in a cage. I guess that is a curse that all married women have faced."

Merida drew in a sharp breath. So this was the feeling of being a bride? Her stomach turned at the thought of her steel-spined mother fearing her impending marriage bed.

Elinor sighed as she continued with her story. "I held my father's hand in a tight knit grip until I saw your father's bashful face. It suddenly hit me that he had chosen me and I had chosen him. Merida, you are not some caged beast. You never have been, and you never will. Your spirit is strong, my dearest. And it will not break and bow to some man. I know you will survive and you will _thrive,_ my brave one." Merida's eyes misted over as she lovingly kissed her mother's hand.

"Thank you, Mumma. I love you."

Her mother carded her fingers through her daughter's red hair. "And I love you, my wee lamb. Now let's get you dressed. I've been waiting for this day. Mainly to dress _you_ up."

Merida wiped her eyes with the hem of her nightgown sleeve. "I knew you had some evil plan."

Elinor rolled her eyes as she got up to her get the wedding dress. "Oh yes. It is _so_ devilishly evil." She heard the rustle of fabric. _This was her wedding dress._

"Ah, here it is." Elinor carried the dress reverently in front of her daughter as the sunlight illuminated the gown.

Merida couldn't her gasp of awe, for this was an awe inspiring dress. The dress was made of silk that looked like freshly fallen snow which would look angelic in the sunlight. The dress had long, draped sleeves that would cover parts of her hand, but still would show her slender, pale fingers. The elbows were cuffed with golden fabric that held celtic geometric patterns in them.

There were also portions of silk on the dress that were as blue as the midnight sky. One was sewn on the breast which also held geometric patterns, and another strip was sewn on the waist with a matching pattern. The final scrap of the silk was connected vertically from the waist to the bottom of her dress, and just like the other pieces of silk, it had a matching celtic pattern.

Merida got up from her bed to softly touch the dress. It was smooth in her hands, and she wondered how her slightly calloused hands deserved this softness. This dress was fit for a _proper_ lady.

"Ready to put it on?" Her mother asked her.

Once again, she was left speechless as she nodded her assent, but a thought popped into her head. "It's the beginning of the morning, mum. It's not close to sunset yet."

Then her mother stifled a giggle. "Aw, my dear, my mother put me in my wedding dress, and I couldn't part with it until my wedding night."

 _Oh the wedding night._ Merida thought. How could she forget? The consummation of their marriage would be proof enough that their union was eternally binding.

"Mum, we can wait until later to put on my wedding dress." Merida murrmed. "I want to talk with Da first."

Elinor's face softened. "Of course my dear. Your father needs a good chat. Now go on."

As Elinor left the room, she called over her shoulder, "Don't forget your bow n' arrow."

Deep in the glenn, her father created one of her first shooting ranges, and to this day, both her and her father still practice archery and swordsmanship.

It seemed that Dunbroch was deprived a royal celebration because Nan ran around with multiple amounts of linen, eyeing the arches of the castle warily, waiting for the triplets to wreak havoc (mostly in the kitchen). As she headed for the stable, she grabbed a bunch of apples, but she couldn't deny the smells coming from the kitchen. This was all supposed to be for her and her wedding. This was one of the most extravagant affairs since the arrival of the three clans and their sons.

As soon as she got to the stables, Merida lovingly gave her dearest Angus an obscene amount of apples because she wouldn't part with her companion until the ceremony at dusk.

When she mounted Angus, she rode off into the forest, yelling in glee as the wind whipped her hair. She turned upwards to the blue sky and sped up her riding space. Now she wasn't Merida-the woman-child that would get married at the end of the day- but she was a weightless being. Almost like the wild hawk that she saw when she was sixteen. After another gulp of air, she turned towards her trusty bow and fired an arrow at a handmade target.

She gave laughed in girlish delight as she hit it, and smiled when Angus leaped over a fallen oak tree. Merida would miss the Scottish landscape, so green and mysterious. She would miss the light whispers that could be heard through the trees(foreigners like the vikings would say that it would be a breeze, but the scottish men knew better), and she would miss the mists that coat the different trails leading up to her homeland.

Merida's hair was in disarray when she dismounted from Angus. "Good boy." She whispered as he nudged her open palm.

"Mer, is that ya, darlin'?"

Merida dismounted Angus and led him to the small clearing where her father was standing. It was - a _sight._ One of the most formidable and adored pillars of her childhood was sitting on the ground like a little boy. His face was even redder than it usually was, with tear marks staining his cheeks.

"Ah, Da." She whispered. She had seen her father go through a wide range of emotions. Ranging from hysterics, to happiness, to love, to anger, and she even had the misfortune to see her father act in sheer desperation. None of these images and the feelings that were invoked within them compared to this moment.

Merida had never seen her fierce, loving bear-ish father look so _vulnerable._ The knot in her throat tightened as she left Angus and dropped to where her father was sitting. She desperately pulled her father into her embrace and tried to rock him gently. "Oh Da, please don' cry. It'll be alright, you'll see."

All was quiet for a few moments, as she tried to whisper assurances to her father. "Da, you'll always be apart of me just like 'm apart of ya. I'll never forget you, I promise." Then a shuddering breath, her father started to wail. It was a broken sound that made even banshees quiet. She could feel her chest dampen as her father cried into her shoulder. In between making wheezy sounds and snotty snuffels, she could hear his heartbroken litany," ' _M little girl, my dearest Merida...going away. Not 'ine little girl anymore..going to go far away...won't be the same witho' ya..."_

In some detached part of her mind, she was sure that her mother would suffer a malady if she saw the state of her dress. That thought was soon gone when she glanced at her father's weeping face. His face suddenly became blurry as unshed tears started to fall. She quickly sniffed it away. _Be brave, Merida. You've cried enough for one day._ It was heartening as it was saddening to know that someone would feel anger and sorrow when she was gone.

As her father stopped weeping, Merida gave him one last bear-hug.(" _Just in case." Whispered her father when she was eleven and failed at one of her manners lessons. She cried about being a failure and how Ma became mad at her. "She's not mad at ya', and you'll get it into my brave one." )_

The memory warmed her as she whispered into her father's familiar, bulky frame. "Just in case." She whispered. Her father gave a wheezy chuckle and a kiss on her temple as a reply.

Fergus sniffled a bit more but pulled himself off of the ground, and with one foul swoop, he wiped his snotty nose and tearful eyes off of his face. Merida giggled at the sight of the ridiculous scene before her. It was almost comical, she thought. One of the most respected chieftains wipes away his snot like a seven-year-old boy.

With his other hand, he offered Merida his hand, and Merida took it graciously. "Now wha' possed ya' ta follow _\- well -_ a possessed man."

"Because he's my da an' I love 'im." She nudged her father playfully. "What possessed my da ta' travel all the way to this lovely glenn."

"'Cause yer father's a sap, and he wanted ta dawdle in his memories before his beloved daughter's weddin'" He replied. There was a slight nazily noise, but she could hear the humor in the remark. He turned his head down, and gave his daughter a dopey smile.

"Yer right, my father is a sap." She gave a sly smirk to her father. "Maybe he's too much of a sap in his old age because I think I can beat him in a duel."

There was a deep scoff, and Fergus rumbled, "Let's see 'bout that!"

Both of them laughed as they both scrambled to pick up fallen branches from the ground. Then the duel started when the branches swung against each other. Merida giggled as she dodged and parried her father's advances.

"Is your Da a sap now?" Fergus gloated as he put Merida into the defensive.

"Nah..." Merida's eyes glittered in the bright sunlight. As the same sunlight glared into Fergus's own eyes, the onslaught came in a whiplash. His daughter somehow snaked into his defenses, and with her stick, she wrapped her father's knuckles while turning and elbowing him in the sternum, effectively making him lose his breath with a quick " _hmph"._ She quickly retrieved her opponent's stick.

Merida turned gracefully back to her father with the two sticks in hand. "He's just become complacent in his old age." She put the two sticks with a grace that can only be received by princess lessons. " _Yield?"_

Fergus's round eyes looked into his daughter as he caught his breath. With a raspy laugh he answered, "Aye. I taught you well…" Then with his remaining energy he sat and pulled his only daughter to sit beside him. "But not good enough."

As they both sat in the glenn laughing, they drank in the sun and their moment together. Merida could feel the sweat on her body cooling, and she tilted her head up into the warm summer sky as a slight breeze rolled through her hair. Her father did the same.

The man sitting beside her taught and nurtured her love for the wilderness along with archery and swordplay. He made her feel like herself, unabashed. As a child, she would come to him with a scraped knee or bruised ego from her lessons yearning to be a maiden, frolicking in the woods. To him, she could be wild Merida, a mischievous fae child that filled his days with wonder and love.

A part of her would be gone with him when she left home.

"Can I give you some marital advice?" Merida felt the color rush to her cheeks at her father's voice. It sharply severed the peaceful mood that she was feeling.

Merida awkwardly shifted in her spot. _It's going to leave a grass stain._ "It depends on the advice, Da."

Now it was her father's turn to awkwardly shift in his spot. When she turned to see her father's face, it seemed his face was as red as an apple. "Well _\- uh -_ your Mum might explain it better than me anyway, but I don't know how much you and your mother share. I remember marrying your mother, and one task was exceptionally daunting. The bedchamb-"

With a wave of horror, Merida knew where this conversation was heading and now she was the one blushing. She hit her father's arm. "- _Da,_ why are you telling _me_ this? I would've liked it better if you waited for Mum to talk about it- and don't get my started on why I want to hear you and Mum's wedding night. _Ack."_ Images were flashing through her head that she did not need- and on her _wedding day_ no less.

"Da, I really appreciate the sentiment, but can I hear another platitude that _does not_ involve the bedchamber."

Fergus sighed. Whether if it was from relief or anxiety, Merida did not know. "Yer right, yer right. Jeez, it's like m' uncle all over again." She grimaced in sympathy, knowing that he was trying to help her. However, it did not dispel the ickiness she felt when her father decided to talk about the truly _intimate_ parts about his marriage. And she did _not_ want to know what Great-Uncle Donal said to her Da.

"I know yer situation is different from me and yer Mum's…" Merida was surprised that they still were on the subject. Usually when her father was embarrassed, he would not mention the particular subject again. This must've been serious.

"But I was bloody horrified when I saw your mother walking towards me at first," Fergus sighed. He wasn't looking at Merida anymore, he was seeing his own wedding day, "I-I started thinking how I was supposed to make this woman happy and content." He was rubbing his fingers together, and she didn't know what to do, but _listen._ "Ah, but when she _smiled._ She made it worth it. God she was so beautiful- and she still is." Her father's gruff voice stuttered, "What I'm saying Mer, is that you will make that boy happy because you are brave and kind and noble and strong. And I think if you let him, he will make you happy...but that won't diminish how much I'll miss my wee lass when she's gone."

Merida wiped the tears from her eyes. What her father was saying was so profound and it moved her beyond words. God she was so scared, and her brave, hero-like father admitted to be afraid on his own wedding day. She quickly pulled her father into a tight hug and she was _so_ reluctant to let him go. "Oh Da, I love you _so so much._ Ya' don' how much I'll miss you…"

"Now yer the one that's cryin'" A girlish giggle escaped his father's lips as tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled into her father's neck, but she was laughing all the same.

After Merida and her father stopped giggling and crying like mad people, they both grabbed their respective horses and set out towards the castle, trying to subdue Queen Elinor's wrath.

They exchanged stories and Fergus quizzed Merida on the different vegetation that they passed. It was a childhood game (Fergus's gentle soul loved herbology. Both her mother and father both tended and nurtured their very own garden within the Dunbroch's estate walls), and she was glad that she was doing something so familiar. For the first time that day while trekking through the forest, she felt relaxed and the feeling of hope glimmered in her mind.

When they reached the stables to take care of the horses, a familiar voice called. "Merida?" It was loud enough to be heard, but it wasn't commanding.

She and her father whirled around to face her groom-to-be. Hiccup looked like a vulnerable green boy who was scared of getting reprimanded;once again, she was surprised that this man in front of her was a powerful and noble chief. "May I speak to you in private, please?"

Fergus cleared his throat to show that she was still here, and he was glaring daggers at the poor young man. The wee lamb paled when he realized what he said and how it sounded. He whipped his head to meet Fergus's gaze. "Ooh no. It will be completely appropriate, I promise you that- sir." He tried to give the chieftain of Dunbroch a light smile, but it looked like a pained grimace.

From the few interactions that she had with her fiancée, he was gentle and courteous towards her. She believed that he wouldn't do anything untowards to her. "Da can you take Angus to Colin for me? I'll be back soon."

"Of course darlin', "Fergus's voice was now laced with steel as his stormy eyes met Hiccup's, "No funny business, and keep yer hands to yerself unless you would like to part with yer right hand-"

"Da, enough! I think he gets the point. Don't you Hiccup?" She was now staring daggers at her father.

"Yes, he gets the point." Hiccup added.

"Good!" Now Fergus was back to his cheerful self as he began guiding the two horses to the royal stables. "Just don't let the queen catch you before sunset!"

"We will!" Merida replied. She turned to Hiccup and said, "Let's go before my mother catches us."

As she was trying to lead him away from the prying eyes of the castle grounds, Hiccup abruptly took her hand. She stopped, and turned around to meet his eyes with her own quizzical ones gazing at him. This was in intimate gesture, and right before the wedding too. "What are you doing?" Her voice dropped.

Hiccup blanched again and dropped her hand. "Hands to myself- right." His voice sounded sheepish. "Merida, I have to show you something, and I think we need to talk. Please?" The _please_ sounded like a beggar asking for water, and she in a sudden bout of insight, she realized that he was unsure about this _marriage_ as she was.

She nodded her head assent. "Think you can take a hike in the forest?" His voice was genuinely worried, but Merida huffed in frustration. She had just ridden on horseback, had a sword-fight with her and father, and _he asked her if she could handle a hike?_ Hiccup was fidgeting nervously, and she decided to humor him. "I think I can handle it."

" _Okay. Okay."_ Hiccup said. It looked like he was trying to calm himself, and she wondered if it was a nervous childhood habit.

As they were walking through the woods behind the royal stables, Merida tried to remember the Hiccup that visited when she was little. She was around four or five years old when his people first visited them, and he was four years her senior. She remembered charcoal drawings and fragments of stories about warrior queens, but nothing else.

As they were walking through a path that was covered in moss and lichen, Hiccup's voice wavered, "Do you remember how we used to race across this path? You would always win. In fact, I think you would still win."

Merida looked at him in surprise. There was a hint of a smile on Hiccup's face, maybe even a hint of mischief in his green eyes. "No. I barely remember a thing, except for your drawings and the stories of valkyries. You seemed to have humored a little girl a lot." She laughed as she felt the breeze flow into her hair.

"I think it was the other way around, actually. I think the little girl was humoring the cowardly boy."

She scoffed. "You were not cowardly. Albeit, you were timid and careful." Suddenly a flash of wide, moss colored eyes and a green tunic flashed through her mind.

"How would you know? You said that you barely remembered me."

Merida's stomach dropped for a moment until Hiccup turned back and gave her that cat-like grin again.

"Aye, maybe you are right. I would still win if we raced on this path."

"Oh no, please don't say that. My dignity as a man would shrivel up and die." He said sarcastically.

There was something warm and light in her belly that was rising in her chest. It could've been relief. She let out a deep laugh that echoed through the path and reverberated back. Merida might've let out a few snorts as well.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that for my wee lamb of a husband…" Her voice tapered to a start. When she said the word _husband_ she felt like she had crossed a line or said a taboo. Hiccup's face fell.

"Merida...I-part of the reason why I want to talk to you is about getting married." He was starting to talk faster, his gate increasing. Merida had to walk faster to keep up with him. "I-I know this is hard on you. Heck, it's an understatement."

Her eyes widened as Hiccup was talking. At least he was trying to be empathetic for her benefit. "You're going to a foreign place you've never seen, and this place has a different culture than yours.."

As he was speaking, images of a younger Hiccup blossomed in her mind. " _A-are you sure you want to climb up that tree, Mer? It's pretty high."_

"And I remember you, Mer. You were so adamant on not getting married unless it was for love and-"

He suddenly stopped, and Merida almost bumped into him. "If there is _someone_ else, Merida. Say the word. If you cannot be married to me, just tell me _now."_

 _How dare he? Doesn't he know that I'm doing this for Dunbroch? For my own fucking duty?_ She could feel her face color. "Is there someone else for you? A _sweetheart?"_ Her voice never sounded like this. It felt like her words were laced with molten steel and iron, but her voice came out cold.

Hiccup's face colored also, and he dropped his gaze down to the forest floor. "There is no one. Not anymore, anyway."

"Hiccup if you cannot be married _to me_ , just _tell me now."_ She mocked. She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Hiccup's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words, but Merida never gave him the chance to form something coherent. "Listen Hiccup Haddock, just yesterday you begged my father for his help, and if what you say is true about the rouging viking clans, than it is my duty to my people to _protect_ them. I know you understand why I have to because you're doing it for your people too."

Hiccup's eyes were as wide as saucers, and his face was blushing like hers. Most of all, he looked scared of her. _Good_. She thought. _Serves him right._

"I know. I _do_ know, but I guess," He was hesitating, his eyes darted back and forth until he found the right words to say, "I...I don't want to become a burden to you. After all you're going to be stuck with me for - _forever._ I know we both have a lot of people counting on us…" He started gesticulating with his hands and arms. It looked like he was starting up a philosophical discussion with a near-by tree. It would almost be comedic if she wasn't about to commit murder.

Merida gave him a sardonic look but waited for him to continue. "I'm scared too, _a lot._ I-I have to be this brave chieftain, a pinnacle of my-" He met his eyes with his own. "I guess - _no_ \- I know that you understand too. I'm sorry I offended you. And doubted you and your honor. I just wanted to ask because I can't begrudge your happiness if you wanted to be with somebody else. We can find another way if you needed.

 _We can find another way._ Her heart lurched at the thought, and for a few tantalizing moments, she thought of her freedom. She could stay with her family, and see the sprawling green hills of Scotland everyday. But then she remembered reality and it shattered a beautiful daydream.

" _Finding another way_ is all well and good, Haddock, but do you remember what you said to me about these rogues that plague the borders of your homeland and my own? Don't you remember how you recounted the sacking at Coll? It's only a matter of time until the sail west across the _fucking_ Hebrides or the Minch. And what will we do then? Some tribes don't even stomach the thought of vikings, let alone work with them. Hell, they wouldn't even give you their men if Berk was an untethered viking clan." She gave a sigh as her head started to hurt thinking of how her fellow Scotsman wouldn't even care until the threat was at their front door. "Even if we had another way, it would take years and years of diplomatic persuasion until we got enough men to fight these-these _rouges_. Berk and Dunbroch can't afford that."

She rubbed her face, thinking of all the hard work that was cut out for them. "Trust me, Hiccup. We need each other, no matter how much we don't want this to happen."

There was an awkward, shared silence as Hiccup digested her words. Hiccup sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right. I'm sorry, and I-I look, I want you to meet someone."

"You dragged me into the woods just to meet _someone?"_

"Well kind of...ya." Hiccup scratched the back of his ear. "Shall we go to meet him, m'lady."

Merida's nose scrunched up at the word _m'lady_ as she begrudgingly started to walk with Hiccup again. This day was getting more emotionally taxing by the minute, and the wedding hadn't happened yet. _Yet I am still following him._ And she was. This mess of a man was intriguing her more than any warrior or war-lord could ever be. Maybe that was why she was following him. Still, she wondered why she had to meet this special person in the middle of the goddamn woods.

"Is your mystery man a troll?" She asked. Teasing the wee lamb would be a fun way to pass the time.

"Nope." He replied as he dunked under a tree branch.

"A faerie?" She felt the same branch brush her red curls.

"I don't think Queen Elinor would be happy with me if I connected her daughter to the fae-world." He stepped over a fallen trunk covered in moss.

She chuckled. "Did you do some research before you went to Scotland, or are you just well-read?"

"I'm just well-read." Merida laughed again, but it was interrupted by her feet slipping on the moss covered trunk with a big - _sluck._

She must've made a noise that could've sounded like an _oof._ Merida felt warm, strong arms embrace her waist. "You alright?" A deep voice asked near her ear. Her eyes hovered up to meet Hiccup's.

"Yes. Thank you." Her voice sounded hushed and quiet to her ears.

Merida barely remembered a story or song that mentioned two star-crossed lovers meeting each other in a sun-dappled forest. For a few moments, she could imagine that she was just a maiden, and Hiccup a young man; they would be a pair of sweethearts walking through a forest path. And as quick as a will-o'-the-wisp flickers out of sight, Hiccup's strong hands left her waist and they both straightened themselves. Hiccup coughed. Merida cleared her thorat.

 _You're a fool._ Thought Merida. _We're barely strangers. Don' forget who you are._

As they began to walk again, Merida counted the shadows on the path itself. "So..are you taking me to see a dark wizard?"

She saw Hiccup half-smile in relief. "Nope, but I wish. We're almost there anyway."

For a time, Merida tried to guess the secret person that they were meeting, and she came up with more obscure creatures and figures. " _Is it a greedy goblin?" "A lovelorn mermaid?" "A talking crow? You know, I met one of those before."_ And everytime, Hiccup denied her.

At the end of their trail, the ground was more level till they had a hit a spot where the trail ended, and the lower ground of the valley met. The boundary looked like a small step, and Hiccup was the first to step down from the small it. Merida was the next to follow.

The trees were more spaced out then the dense amount of foliage they just walked under, and at Merida's right, a small lake (that was a greyish-blue hue) was about ten paces from her. In front of them, stood a small cave where bluebells began to bloom along with heather at the foot of it.

There was a small camp about a few paces left from the cave. There was a small tent, an equally small pallet bed, and a stout, black pot being held aloft by a stand made out of wood. The fire under the pot was snuffed out. It looked like no one was home.

Merida quirked an eyebrow at Hiccup. "Are you sure he's home?"

Hiccup laughed. "Don't worry, Mer, he's home." Hiccup walked to the mouth of the cave, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Toothless, I'm home!"

What happened next was the equivalent of a lightning strike. From the depths of the cave, a gurgling noise resonated throughout the cave. A blur of pitch-black bounded from the cave and ran into Hiccup.

Merida yelped and started to run to him, but Hiccup gave a joyous laugh. It was almost reminiscent of her father reuniting with the three chieftains.

She caught her breath as she realized what was on top of Hiccup- _who was currently wrestling with him._

This _someone_ was a _dragon._

It certainly looked like a reptile, but she was reminded of a loyal puppy instead when she saw the acrid green eyes overflowing with love directed at Hiccup. It also helped that he was giving Hiccup a lot of love (in the form of kisses).

Yes, the dragon was black but she could see the glimmer of scales on his body. The creature's eyes were almond-shaped, and there were fin-like shapes between (what she believed to be) ears, and on the creature's sides of his face. The wings were currently pinned along his back.

She was awe-struck and filled with wonder again. This creature was the stuff of legends.

She must've stared for a while because Hiccup was then standing and shaking slobber from his person.

Hiccup looked a little bit anxious for a moment, but gave a hesitant smile in her direction. "Sorry, that was rude of me." Hiccup walked over and took her hand, but she was so entranced by the sight of the dragon that she barely took notice.

Suddenly, the dragon looked closer and closer until she was standing right in front of him. She had to crane her neck to see the dragon, and she couldn't believe how huge and life-sized it was in front of her. Those large, green almond shaped eyes stared back at her too. It looked like he was assessing her too. He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. She tilted her head for the same reason also because she felt the _humanness_ within those eyes. What did her father say?

" _Oh Elinor, you would've stopped breathin' when those eyes looked at you. They're intelligence was somethin' else, and I'm not goin' ta lie ta ya darlin', it sent shivers up my spine."_

But instead of a shiver, or a cold-numbing sensation, she felt a kinship to this creature. Even though they were both wary of each other, they somehow came to a mutual understanding. They were both different and strange, but they both saw the wildness within each other, and a fighting spirit.

"Merida this is Toothless. Toothless this is Merida." Hiccup gestured between the maiden and the night-fury.

"Nice to meet you, Toothless. Shame that you can't come to my weddin' and scare the living kelts out of a trio of old chieftains, huh?" Merida's eyes glimmered in barely contained excitement.

Toothless snorted like he understood the joke, and maybe he did. She smiled back at him. She stepped closer to him, and stood up onto her toes to scratch his ears like she would do with Angus. "Would you take me flying, Toothless?" She whispered.

Suddenly she felt a nudge on her shoulder, and it jostled her. Merida startled and backed away from Toothless. He stared down at her, and started to sniff under her ear. "Och, that tickles."

She turned to Hiccup, and she was surprised to see his green eyes trained directly at her. There was his slight smile again, and it was trained directly at her. Merida felt her boy heat up with pin-pricks of warmth.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice came out sharp and blunt - almost a bit too callous, but Hiccup shook his head and came over to the dragon and the girl before him.

"He likes you." He stated. "He's extremely curious about you. Actually he never warms up to people that fast!" He gives Toothless a warm, proud look. "He must see that you're quite alike."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you were dragon, you would puff fire out every two minutes. You also take great pains to knock me off my a-"

Merida raised a brow. "Go on, finish your sentence."

"My ass. Mentally and physically." The latter part was directed towards Toothless, who tried to look innocent.

"But seriously, "his voice was lower, his eyes a bit downcast, " he understands what being caged feels like. To feel helpless."

"But you helped him, right?" She asked. She overheard him from the banquet about he learned to train a dragon.

"I-I did." He blushed and shuffled his foot. "We probably should head back before your mother can skin me alive."

Merida looked towards the slowly darkening sky, sad to leave Toothless. "Yes, I guess it is time to go." She ignored the tell-tale tendrils of dread within her stomach as she walked the forest trail back to Dunbroch Castle.

" _Mam! I do_ _ **not**_ _want to hear this!"_ Merida's face was stained crimson with embarrassment. Even though she appreciated what her Mother was doing, she did _not_ want to hear about her sex life.

"I'm just sayin', it can be a scar-" Queen Elinor tried to reason with her daughter as she helped washing her daughter's hair. It might not be as dry as she would've liked during the ceremony, but cleanliness was a must and made her hair more manageable.

"I get it, Mum! Thank you!" Oh heaven bless Mor'du, she did not want to hear any more of this conversation.

"Sorry my love." Her Mother went back to massaging her scalp which made Merida sink more into the tub.

Merida hummed. "D'ya think I'll get my own dragon?"

"I s'pose so." Elinor sighed. "Yer excited 'bout those dragons?"

"Yep. I met one today."

"YOU WHAT?" The calm atmosphere that had been created was disintegrated by bath water spilling onto the floor. In shock, Elinor accidentally dunked her only daughter in a bathtub on her wedding day.

Merida quickly shot up from the water gasping and sputtering. "W' did I do?" She wiped the water from her face with the back of her hand, and gave her mother a glare.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Elinor swiftly went to the door and cracked her head out the door. "Maude, can you be a dear and get me some towels?"

It was a rare sight to see the graceful queen so discombobulated. She was only dressed in her shift, and she was flushed from almost drowning her daughter.

Elinor cleared her throat, smoothing out the wrinkles(ha, she got wrinkles). "Now, how did you meet this _dragon?"_

Now it was Merida's turn to blush. "Hiccup took me to meet him." She tried to make her tone neutral.

" _Hiccup_ took _you_ to meet a dragon? And it's a _him?"_ Her Mother's tone was neutral, but Merida has spent enough years of her life to see that she was fishing for something.

"..yes." Mumbled Merida.

"How did this come about, hmm?" The queen raised a brow. She just gave Hiccup the slip.

"Uhh…" Now Merida lowered herself into the tub of her own violation. "I wanted to see a dragon?"

"You do realize that you have been with a man on your own on your wedding day?"

"Who _is_ my fiance!"

Her mother's stern expression turned into a look of pure mischief. "I can't believe you worried that he didn't like you."

"Mam!"

"Fergus did the same thing to me on my wed-"

"He what?" Merida was aghast. Her Mother who took propriety very seriously went on a rendezvous with her fiance, unchaperoned.

"Don't look at me like that! I was young once too, and as you said, he was _my_ fiance."

"Ya and he was my Da." Merida mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that young lady!"

"Sorry Mam."

There was a knock at the door. "Well it must be good ol' Maude."

The beautiful, ornate dress that was her wedding dress was much easier to breathe in then she thought it was.

Her hair was down, but her Mother pulled back some of the hair from her face (or at least tried to. There was still hair curling around her forehead). Across her forehead, there was a light royal blue band.

With a lot of grumbling, her mother let her put on some lip-tincture. She couldn't stop her hands from gripping each other out of sheer nervousness. Maude and her mother were also not that fond of her foot tapping.

"You wouldn't let me touch my hair!" She complained.

Her mother and her maid-servent just tutted as they finished up the last touches.

"Oh my Princess, you look…" Maude sighed.

Both Elinor and her took a step back as Merida looked at herself in the mirror. _This is me?_ She thought. Her hair cascaded down her back like bright flames. The slight hints of charcoal highlighted her large, blue eyes. The lip tincture made her mouth fuller, and sweeter looking.

"My sweetheart." Elinor came up put her hand to her daughter's soldier. "You look beautiful."

Merida's insides roiled in fear. She did not know the strange creature in the mirror. It most certainly wasn't her.

Just then the door opened to reveal three boys that were now up to her hip. Harris, Hamish, and Hubert's mouths were all agape as they took in the sight of her sister. It would almost be comical if Merida wasn't so nauseated.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Harris asked.

"She wouldn't be this pretty." Added Hamish.

"Ya, 'er hair wouldn' be this neat!" Finished Hubert.

Merida made a _pshh_ sound, "Aren't you wee devils s'posed to make trouble somewhere else?" She knew they were just teasing her, but some part of their tone was held in fascination. _Huh, maybe this is the first time that they've seen me_ _ **so**_ _ladylike before?_

"It's bad luck to see you sister in her wedding dress before the ceremony. Out with ye!" Elinor was trying to herd them to the door while chastising them.

"Isn't that s'posed to the groom, Mum?" Hubert asked.

With a sigh, Elinor directed her attention towards Maude. "Can you escort them to the lake, please?"

Maude turned her pleading eyes to Merida, not wanting to handle the triplets alone. Merida gave a helpless shrug in response.

"Yes ma'am." She gave the Queen a tight smile, and Merida a curtsy. (Merida blushed when she saw it. Maude was like an aunt to her, and the reverence that she displayed made something flare in her chest).

As soon as the three boys were gone, Elinor turned back to her daughter. "Now let's join the procession.'"

Merida gulped as she looked at the waning sun. It was almost dusk, and dusk meant the beginning of her wedding."

She gave her mother the strongest smile she could muster. The one that she learned from her princess listens. "Yes, Mum."

Elinor gave her a slight frown, but hooked her arms with her daughters.

The procession she was walking with was primarily made of the noble-women and the castle staff that was female. There were a few girls from the village that beamed at the princess.

As soon as a breathless Maude joined them, they started walking to the circle beside the stream.

Merida tried to take calming breaths as the breeze ruffled her hair. "You look angelic, Merida."

"Thank you." She whispered.

As they met the halfway point, Merida could see whips of blue between the trees. She didn't want to think what that could mean.

When they arrived at the stream, there was a circle made of dirt and tiny stones. Around the circle, four candles were alight. It almost looked like a crude compass. The jarring and most eye-catching thing was the huge stone in the center. Beside them now was Hiccup's procession. At the head of it was her father and Hiccup.

The kilt that Hiccup was wearing did not look bad on him. Although he looked very uncomfortable. He was wearing a black doublet with golden celtic shapes in the collar, and he had a green sash around it, joined by a metal emblem of a dragon. The symbol of his tribe. When he met Merida's eyes, his eyes widened. She didn't know what to think of that.

The sky was now bleeding red and orange with splashes of lilac. It was now officay dusk. _It was time._

Her father walked up to her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You look beautiful, my darlin."

"Thank you, Da." Her eyes were tear-brimmed too.

Dingwall was in the circle, prepared to marry the couple. He was an accomplished bard, and a respected leader of a close clan so of course he was the reasonable choice.

Outside of the circle, there were the people that would see the wedding. Her parents and the processions would be joining them soon. Only Merida and Hiccup could enter the circle as a bride and a groom.

Elinor squeezed her daughter's hand as Fergus put his arm around Merida's - arms linked. She watched as her mother joined the onlookers.

 _This is your duty. Act like you are strong in front of them. Be brave._

Dingwall strummed a note from the lyre. "Who shall give the Princess Merida of Dunbroch away?"

"Aye, it is I, King Fergus of Dunbroch."

Both the father and daughter stepped up to the edge of the circle.

"Who shall receive her?"

Now it was Hiccup's turn to step up. "Me. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Chieftain of Burk will."

Fergus's shaking hands unhooked his daughter's hand from his, and put his daughter's hand into the viking's.

Fergus kissed his daughter's cheek as he joined his wife. Merida could feel her father's salt tears on her own cheek.

"By the Old Ones, these two people shall enter the circle." Both Merida and Hiccup walked into the circle, never to return to whom they once were ever again.

"We are here to witness the union between Merida of Dunbroch and Hiccup Haddock of Burk. It is witnessed by us, the water, the grass, and the stone."

Dingwall put down his lyre to gesture towards the stone. "Now, the blessings."

Merida let go of Hiccup's hand as she walked towards the left side of the stone, and knelt down, her hands down. Hiccup walked to the right side, and did the same. He linked his hands with hers.

Merida swallowed. Hiccup's hands felt warm and calloused by hard work, and to be honest, it was a bit sweaty. But her hands were not much better.

"A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage kerchief, May you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace, May you grow old with goodness, and with riches." Hamish, Hubert, and Harris handed over the cloth that was to bind their hands. She could hear a faint " _Thank ye boys."_

"Now state your vows upon the sacred stone for your marriage should be built on a lasting foundation." He wrapped the white cloth around their joined hands.

Merida blushed and Hiccup cleared his throat as they started to recite their vows together.

" _You cannot possess me for I belong to myself."_ Her eyes met Hiccup's as they said this. She could never fully belong to anybody or anything. She needed her own agency, but Hiccup knew that judging from the sheepish half-smile that was forming on his face.

" _But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give."_ She wasn't cruel enough to deny Hiccup something that she already possessed- mentally and physically, but she could give him her heart? This time his eyes were fierce when he said this with her.

" _You cannot command me, for I am a free person."_ She will not be a submissive wife, she wanted to be an equal partner to Hiccup.

" _But I shall serve you in those ways you require, And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."_ There was warmth in Hiccup's eyes, and Merida was grateful to be promised to this kind man.

" _I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. "_ There was a loud chuckle that was quickly shushed. She tried to stifle her own giggle as she saw the flush dusting Hiccup's face. She was blushing too, but it did not matter at that moment.

" _I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care."_ She was shocked when she felt Hiccup's hand squeezing hers. Hie eyes held a promise, and she hoped that she conveyed the same promise within her eyes.

" _I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine."_ They needed to be each other's support even after this marriage. They had a tough road ahead of them.

" _I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in Private and tell no strangers our grievances."_ Even with Merida's temper she would never publicly shame Hiccup without hearing him out, and without evidence. She knew that he would give her the same courtesy.

" _This is my wedding vow to you This is the marriage of equals."_ They both held each other's gaze as they finished their vows. This is what Merida wanted for her future. A marriage like her parents, even without the love. An equal partnership where her own agency was acknowledged.

Witnessed upon this sacred stone was the promises that they made to each other. Fierce promises that were made by desperate people.

Dingwall stepped in to unwrap the binding cloth. "Boys, the rings!"

Harris came to Dingwall's aid to retrieve the cloth while Hamish gave Merida Hiccup's ring, and Hubert gave Hiccup hers. She smiled at them with relief. They gave her even brighter smiles as they went back to their parents side.

Hiccup took Merida's left hand and slipped a band made of gold on her ring finger. It was simple and elegant.

She was embarrassed when her hands shook as she tried to slip his ring onto his own. "It's alright." He whispered, hoarse.

Merida smiled with gratitude. At least she wasn't the only nervous one. She grasped his wrist gently with one hand as she slipped the larger, gold band upon his finger.

"Now, with the spirits as witness, you are now husband and wife." Dingwall then lost his formal composure. "Now kiss."

Merida rolled her eyes as she leaned in to kiss her husband's cheek, but was quickly surprised when he kissed _her._

It was chaste and sweet and _short._ His lips were slightly chapped, but Merida didn't mind. It wasn't bad at all.

They both stood up to break the circle as cheers followed them, their hands clasped.

The procession to the dining canopies was accompanied by bagpipes as people were shouting their glee.

The sky was dark now, the stars bearing witness to the festivities.

Merida and Hiccup as newly weds got the "high" table. Dingwall sat on Hiccup's left and Merida and her family on his right.

After giving food to the ancestors, the festivities began. Even though the feast was plentiful, Merida's stomach was tied in knots. She felt like she couldn't eat anything.

There was dancing and merriment, but everything in Merida's vision was blurry and too bright. It felt like her world became a kaleidoscope of colors. "Dingwall didn't strike me as the singing type, but people surprise you. Don't they?"

Merida gasped, almost knocking down her goblet. Thankfully Hiccup didn't notice. "I guess so."

"Y-you, uh...look really pretty." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you." Merida said. She was blushing when Hiccup gave her an admiring gaze.

"I-uh, I invited someb-" The squeals of Hamish, Hubert, and Harris and another gaggle of children could be heard from across the yard.

"DRAGON! DRAGON!" All the men stood up, pulling out the swords and other weapons as both Merida and Hiccup stood up as soon they head the wild cries.

The screams turned into giggles and laughter as s gumless Toothless frolocked around the pavilion.

Everyone looked bewildered, and turned to each other to see if they saw it too.

"Oh my…" McGuffin's bushy eyebrows rose up to his forehead.

"It's a…" Macintosh was about to faint

" _Dragon!"_ Dingwall finished.

They all stared at this majestic creature with both fascination and horror as the offending dragon was _lolling his tongue out with his wings behind his back, making a fanning motion._

She tried to stifle laughter as she discreetly covered her mouth with her hand, but she guessed she wasn't as discreet as she thought it was.

Hiccup was looking at her with a mixture of relief, and childlike mischief. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were flushed with drink. Her chest flushed with guilt for him; she must've looked like she was going to a funeral.

She turned the other to see her parents. Fergus was laughing at the spectacle, drinking in the scene; there was no doubt in Merida's eyes that her father would use this part of the story as fodder to dangle in front of the three chieftains.

Her mother was a different story. She looked deeply shocked, and she looked rather pale. Her mother's eyes were as wide as saucers. _This is her first time seeing a dragon._ Merida thought.

Suddenly, she heard her husband's chair move. She turned her head to see Hiccup approaching the shell-shocked queen.

"Your highness?" Hiccup asked.

The question must've jolted her mother because she turned to son-in-law with childlike regard in her eyes.

He held out his hand to her. "Would you like to meet him?"

Numbly, the queen bobbed her head as she put her palms into Hiccup's hand. Merida's stomach flipped, remembering the moment in the woods when she first met Toothless.

Everything turned silent (even the music was now muted to an almost whisper) as the queen and the dragon tamer went to the dragon. Even the children stopped their activities as they grew closer to Toothless.

Soon the queen and the dragon were face to face. Toothless's dramatics were at end when he saw the Queen Elinor and Hiccup come closer. He sat down in his dog-like posture eyeing the queen with quizzical eyes.

For a few seconds, both the queen and the dragon observed each other in intense silence. Queen Elinor's brows furrowed while Toothless's head was cocked to the side.

She turned her head towards Hiccup's, asking him something quietly that no one at the high table heard. Merida could see Hiccup give a small, nervous half-smile as he took the queen's hand.

The dragon's head snapped up, waiting for something.

It seemed like an eternity as the Queen's hand, guided by Hiccup, touched the dragon's nose.

With a startled huff, the Queen began to smile and laugh like a little girl.

"Well, I'd never." Merida turned to see her father's wide eyed expression. She couldn't help but agree with the sentiment; it took her mother sixteen years to let her hair down, and that's why it came as such a shock.

Merida smiled at her mother's childlike glee and sipped on her wine as the music started up again, and the people began to do a merry jig - the dragon almost forgotten.

Her face was flushed, and her face was sore because of her smiling. She began to clap along with the guests from the sideline as well.

For a moment, she forgot that she was a bride, and focused on the merriment that surrounded her for most of her life.

She felt a tap on her shoulder," If yer asking me to dance, you better not step on my toe-"

It was Hiccup with his painfully bashful smile. He held out his hand to her, "I don't know if I can promise that I won't step on your toes, but can I have this dance?"

She turned to her father, and he just gave her a shrug,"Don't look at me lass. It's yer wedding."

Merida turned back to her husband, seeing a dejected look creeping into his eyes. She sighed and stood up from her place at the table, kicking of her shoes. "They were pinching my toes anyway."

Hiccup gave a breathy chuckle as Merida took his hand. She felt the callouses tickling her palm, and with an uncharastic pang of vanity, she wondered if he minded her own callouses. Would he expect to have a blushing princess with hands that felt like silk?

"Lead the way, wee lamb." Hiccup kissed her hand as she tried to tamp down the blush that made her face even rosier. "You'll need to keep up with me."

 _ **don't worry. the tapestries are not forgotten!**_

 _ **and btw, you don't get one wedding, but you'll get two weddings!**_

 _ **hopefully it won't take a year for you guys to see it!**_


End file.
